Part of the Whole
by Queenafoster
Summary: Daniel has some problems after a good night onstage
1. Chapter 1

Part of the Whole

Brian stomped over to the phone. Calling at one o'clock in the morning, it better be important. "Hello?"

"Hi. This is Jeff Sanders. Who have I got?"

Sanders... Sanders... Oh, yeah. Dan'l's friend in the band. Brian shook off a yawn and his irritation. "Brian. What's up, Jeff? Did the truck break down, and you got elected to hike to the nearest phone?"

"Uuhhh, no. I'm calling from County Hospital. Daniel's here."

Brian snapped awake. "What? What happened? Is he all right?"

"Well, I don't know really. They've got him in the back. There were these mean drunks hassling some ladies after the show. It looked like it was gonna get ugly, so we tried to head 'em off. Only, they didn't want to go. Anyhow, Daniel got hit in the throat and maybe a broken hand."

"In the throat?" Could be serious.

"Yeah, he was having some trouble breathing, so they got an ambulance. We followed, and we're all here with the deputy."

"But he was breathing on his own?"

"Yeah. But he couldn't talk." That Dan'l could breathe was reassuring anyway.

"Okay, we'll be right there. Are the rest of you guys okay?

"Sure. Just like any old fight."

"We're on our way. Thanks for calling, Jeff." Brian ran the stairs two at a time. He pounded on Adam and Hannah's door, experience letting him know he shouldn't just walk in. "Adam, get up! Daniel's hurt!"

As Brian turned the hall, the last door opened. Evan and Ford crowded onto the landing, wiping away sleep; unfortunately, Crane was in Fresno after a late meeting with a prospective beef buyer. "Jeff Sanders just called. The band got in a fight defending some damsels in distress, and Daniel got hit in the throat."

Adam's voice was rough with sleep, "The throat? Is he okay?"

"Some trouble breathing and Jeff said he couldn't talk, so they took him to County by ambulance. But he _was_ breathing on his own. And he might have a broken hand."

Evan pushed back into his room as the others shouted questions Brian had no answer for. Adam also went to get dressed. Brian looked over the railing to see Guthrie standing by their bed, looking up to see what was going on. Brian turned back to Hannah and Ford. They didn't all need to go to the hospital in the middle of the night. From prior experience, Brian knew it wasn't a good idea for the whole clan to descend on the emergency room. Plus, the band was there.

Inside of two minutes, Adam and Evan were racing down the stairs. Brian, Hannah, and Ford hurried after them.

Hannah looked helpless. "Call when you know anything."

Adam hurriedly kissed her forehead, "We will. I love you." He followed Evan outside. In seconds, the truck tore off down the ranch road.

"Brian, what happens when you get hit in the throat?"

Guthrie looked concerned, worry for Daniel covering his face. How much to tell him and Ford? "Well, it depends on where he got hit and how hard the punch was. Sometimes, you can have trouble breathing. That's what Jeff said happened to Daniel, so he needed to get checked out at the hospital."

"Enough trouble that he could die?" Guthrie was the most obvious worrier in the family.

Brian worked to hide his wince and glanced at Hannah for help. And God bless her, she caught it.

"He was just having some trouble, but he was still doing okay. We would've all gone if it was more serious than that, right?"

Guthrie took a second and then nodded slightly. Ford didn't seem convinced.

Brian tried to reassure him, "Legally, Adam is his next of kin, Ford; he has to be there."

"And Evan?"

Brian lifted one shoulder in a half shrug, "You know how he and Dan'l are...Pete and Re-Peat."

Ford eyed Brian, shook his head silently, and then plopped down on the sofa beside Guthrie.

Hannah moved to the kitchen, "I'm gonna make some hot cocoa. Anyone besides me?"

Brian called out his request along with his younger brothers. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam stared at the plastic plant till his focus faded, and it transformed into a green blob. His mind was miles away as he considered a blow to the throat. It could be lethal. The windpipe could collapse or swell up so bad the person essentially choked to death. Or they could lose their voice. Just depended on where he was hit and the amount of force. Iffy situation.

His skewed view of the green blob was finally broken by Evan's bouncing knee. The vibration it generated shook the whole bench they were sitting on. Evan was trying to hold still, but nervous energy was rolling off him. The knee stopped when he leaned forward and dropped his head into his hands. A few seconds later, he pushed back again with a frustrated breath, and the knee started all over. Finally, Adam couldn't stand it any longer. He reached over and held the leg still. Evan shut his eyes and glanced at Adam apologetically. He squeezed Adam's hand and paced over to the dark windows. Adam watched him move restlessly around the room. He and Daniel were close. Two peas in a pod since the day Evan was born.

They'd been waiting more than an hour with the band and a deputy sheriff. Ronnie was torn up that Daniel was helping him when he caught the elbow. The rescued damsels knew the drunks, so the deputy wasn't going to have any trouble finding them. Adam shook his head. It was what any of them would've done. See someone in trouble, try to help out. It was how they were raised—first by their Mom and Dad and then Adam, Brian, and Crane continued the tradition with the younger guys.

Adam watched Evan pace for another five or ten minutes, and then the doctor called Daniel's name. Most of the waiting room gathered close.

"I'm Doctor Ramsay."

"Adam McFadden. How is he?"

The doctor was a tall, robust man, middle aged, with a broadcaster's voice. "He's doing all right, but...well, a couple of things. He was hit in the throat. It caught him about the larynx—that's the voice box—and caused some swelling. He had some trouble breathing initially, but he's doing fine on that score now." A relieved group exhale greeted the news, but the doctor wasn't done. "Unfortunately, he's lost his voice—for the time being, at least. I don't know exactly how long it'll be gone, but I believe he'll get it back in a week or two." Pensive silence. "And, he's got two broken fingers on his left hand—index and middle. I've taped them up, but they're not going to be much use to him for a while. Somebody got in a couple of lucky punches. Or they were trying to hurt him."

Evan asked, "Can we see him?"

The doctor agreed, "One at a time. And family only for right now. I don't want him trying to talk, and he needs the rest. We're going to keep him overnight just to make sure he doesn't develop any more problems, but I really don't expect him to. Discomfort, yes, but I doubt he'll have trouble breathing again."

Adam caught Evan's eye, and his younger brother silently backed off. Evan stood with Daniel's band as they released pent up worry with sighs of relief and slaps on the back.

Adam walked to the treatment area where Daniel rested on a stretcher. He looked all right...tired and worn with a bruise on one cheek, but Adam was relieved to see the easy rise and fall of his chest. He had an oxygen tube under his nose, and the fingers on his left hand were taped up. Adam lifted Daniel's right hand as he leaned over and brushed Daniel's hair off his forehead. Daniel opened his eyes and offered a weak smile, and Adam's anxiety dropped another few notches.

"How ya feeling?"

Daniel offered a tired shrug to match the smile.

"Doc says you're gonna be fine."

Daniel nodded.

"Any trouble breathing?"

Daniel shook his head and gave him a reassuring look.

Adam paused to gather himself before continuing. "You had us pretty worried out there. You always have to be the center of attention, don't ya? If you're not on stage, you're stepping in to save the day. Good Samaritan."

A wry smile from his little brother.

Adam brushed Daniel's hair back again and dropped a kiss on his forehead. Daniel looked at him affectionately and nodded his love in return.

Just then, the nurse came in to announce she was moving Daniel to his room. Adam stepped out of the way as Daniel gingerly switched over to the wheel chair, holding his broken hand in front of him. She dropped the paperwork in his lap. "You can see him tomorrow. Room four eleven."

**SB4SB**

Evan moved to the windows again to study the night. When he heard Brian say Daniel was hit in the throat, his own constricted. Thinking of Brian reminded him they needed call home. Walking to the payphones, he heard the band talking. "What are we gonna do about Saturday? Thompkins wanted us to call... We'll just have to talk to him when we know more..."

Adam came back into the waiting area, looking much relieved. "He's all right. Worn out, but he'll be okay."

The tension in the room eased even more. Ronnie let out a deep breath and blinked hard. Daniel was helping him when he took the blow to the throat.

Adam continued, "Listen, guys, thanks for calling. And for staying. You don't know how much we appreciate it."

Jeff looked around. "Couldn't be anywhere else till we knew for certain. He had us pretty worried when he couldn't breathe. But we'll get out of here and let this place get back to normal."

Adam went to the desk, and Evan followed the band outside. "What's going on?"

Ronnie shrugged, "Place was jumping tonight. I mean, we were really cranking. The owner asked us back for Saturday night, but…"

"Daniel won't be able to play or sing."

"Yeah. But, listen, we'll think of something. Don't let him worry about it, huh? Just tell him to get better. We'll manage."

"Well, we'll try to distract him, but he's gonna worry no matter what."

"Tell him to take it easy, and we'll see him in a day or two."

Evan nodded. "I will. 'Bye."

Adam walked up. "What was that about? Everything okay?"

Evan shrugged, "They've got a gig on Saturday; Daniel won't be able to perform."

Adam grimaced, "Oh." He was quiet for a bit then lifted an eyebrow in speculation. "Ya going home? He's just gonna be sleeping."

Evan smiled, "I wouldn't rest anyway."

Adam shook his head with a wry grin. "Figured."

Evan smiled back good naturedly. "What's his room number?"

"Four eleven, but visiting hours are over. They kicked me out, too."

"Let me worry about that."

Adam breathed a laugh. "He's supposed to rest so no messing around."

Evan half sighed, "I'm not that big of an idiot."

Adam laughed and squeezed Evan's shoulder. "I'll be in the waiting room if ya need me."

"We need to call the house."

Adam nodded, and they headed to the payphones. Evan listened as Brian answered the phone before the first ring ended. Brian said Crane was driving home. Adam brought the family up to date.

Leaving Adam in the waiting room, Evan made his way up to the fourth floor and thought about the band. It would be a tough nut because Daniel sang on most of their songs. Evan thought about offering to substitute, but he didn't have Daniel's remarkable ability at guitar and his voice just wasn't the caliber that would get a rowdy Saturday crowd to pay attention. He quit worrying as he got to Daniel's room and met the nurse on her way out.

She placed a finger against her lips and led him across the hall. "Visiting hours are over."

"I know. I'm his brother; I was wondering if I could just sit with him the rest of the night?"

She looked at him speculatively, "Are you sure? He's just going to be sleeping."

Evan nodded emphatically. "I wouldn't be able to rest knowing he's by himself, so I figured I could just rest here him. I won't wake him up."

She smiled, "You know he's not supposed to talk?"

Evan grinned, "It's gonna rile him that he won't be able to boss me around."

She laughed softly. "All right. I'm Penny, and I'll be checking on him. I'm not planning to wake him unless he appears to be in distress. If you notice anything, come get me or hit the nurse button. Let me get you a pillow; that chair's pretty uncomfortable."

"Thanks. I really appreciate you letting me stay."

Shortly she was back with the pillow, and Evan peeked in Daniel's room. A soft light threw shadows on his sleeping brother. Evan turned the chair to be close to Daniel and scootched down to get comfortable.

Observing Daniel's easy breathing, Evan felt his anxiety ease with each exhale. Only people who'd lost somebody way too early could understand what the McFaddens knew: hold the people you love close and let them know you care. Of course, sometimes in their family, love was demonstrated in teasing or wrestling or a hard love tap or something else that might be mistaken for anger or hostility. But the family knew what it meant.

Evan's relationship with Daniel was slightly different. They were just a year apart and had literally grown up together. They shared the same quick temper, and both were ready to take part in any race, contest, or sport. Whatever one did, the other was usually right there to jump in.

Which was why he was scrunched up in this torture chair at three o'clock in the morning. Just to be with Daniel, watch his back, make sure he was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Half asleep, Daniel tasted morning breath and tried to swallow. Biting pain in his throat brought him completely awake, and the night's adventures flooded back. His eyes popped open and focused on Evan. Seeing his brother pretzeled into a chair made him grin. The fact that Evan hadn't announced his presence last night wasn't the least bit surprising.

His brother would be tight when he woke up. Daniel grimaced in sympathy but knew Evan wouldn't consider it a big deal. The two of them had been in each other's back pocket from the time Evan could crawl. Their mother put them in the same playpen, crib, and bathtub according to their brothers; it was only natural they remained close growing up. Daniel hadn't really_ needed_ Evan last night...he'd slept through the night without a problem. But the thought that he _might_ kept Evan close at hand—literally—judging from where their fingers rested just inches apart. Daniel squeezed Evan's hand, causing his brother to jolt awake.

"Daniel?"

Daniel raised one eyebrow as he eyed Evan's twisted form.

Evan relaxed and chuffed a quiet laugh. "Yeah, but it's not as bad as it looks. I've walked around a few times. How ya feeling?"

Like he'd swallowed a set of Ginsu knives. Daniel tried another swallow.

Evan's sympathy was evident. "That bad, huh? How's the hand?

Throbbing with every heart beat. Daniel looked at the splint and shook his head in disgust. After all the good vibes last night and the gig this weekend, he was useless to the band.

"Sorry, _Little Brother_."

Daniel couldn't help the wry grin. He'd always called Evan _Little Brother_, but before Evan knew what 'little' meant, he'd started calling Daniel the same. Their parents and older brothers had laughed, but it kinda became their thing.

"Can I get you anything?"

Daniel mouthed 'Water,' and Evan poured a cup from the pitcher at the bedside. Daniel took a couple of small swallows, and it helped a bit. Just one knife now instead of the whole set.

"Better?"

Daniel offered a brief smile.

"I'll get Adam. Be right back." But as Evan turned to go, Doctor Meade and Doctor Ramsay came in.

Walter Meade was their family doctor. "Morning, Daniel. And Evan, morning to you, too." He shook Evan's hand and then turned back to Daniel. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Daniel shrugged. Okay.

"And your throat? Doctor Ramsay tells me your breathing was a bit problematic at first."

Daniel winced and nodded.

"Well, let's take a look at things, shall we?"

Evan migrated to an empty corner as Doctor Meade examined Daniel's throat—inside and out—and then his fingers. Doctor Ramsay answered Meade's questions about Daniel's arrival in the emergency room.

"Well, I agree with Doctor Ramsay; your voice box is a little swollen. But if you take it easy and don't try to talk—_at all_—for a few days, I think you'll recover completely. And with your fingers, everything ought to be healed up in six to eight weeks."

Daniel's disappointment must have reflected in his face.

Meade commented wryly, "Well, that wasn't the excited response I was hoping for."

Daniel shook his head in resignation and offered a silent apology.

Evan came to his rescue. "He was hoping to serenade Judy Hoskins with his guitar, Doc."

"Ah. And I just stabbed young love in the heart, didn't I?"

Daniel breathed a laugh. He couldn't stay in a bad mood with Evan around. And Doc being an amateur comedian didn't hurt either.

"Now, that's a better response, young man; you were quite lucky last night, and I expect appropriate gratitude." He eyed them, "So, if I decide to let you go home, do you boys have a ride?"

"Adam's in the waiting room; I was just going to get him when you came in, Doc. Thanks for everything. From ungrateful, here, too."

Daniel rolled his eyes as both doctors smiled at Evan's teasing.

"The nurses will get started on your paperwork, and I'll have them make an appointment to see me back about your fingers in six weeks. Have someonecall me if you develop any more problems breathing or your voice isn't back in about a week, okay?"

Daniel nodded.

"I'll make sure, Doc. Thanks again."

The two doctors left, and Evan asked if Daniel needed anything before he went to get Adam. Daniel mouthed, 'Pants?'

Evan pulled a draw string bag out of the closet. "You work on arms and legs, and we'll get the buttons when I get back, okay?"

Daniel nodded, and Evan left. With the exception of Crane, Daniel knew he might feel a little awkward having his other brothers button his clothes. But Evan would turn the whole thing into a joke. The two of them might well end up not being able to breathe due to laughter.

**SB4SB**

As it turned out, Adam and Crane were in the hall talking to his doctors. Crane had driven through the night from Fresno. He and Adam had found Daniel and Evan asleep, so they spent the rest of the early morning hours talking in the waiting room.

Daniel appreciated the love and attention from his family. They made it difficult for him to dwell on his temporary disabilities. Adam brought Daniel home while Crane dropped Evan at school before finally coming home himself. Hannah had a big plate of soft breakfast food for Daniel, and she and Brian fussed over him. They ate and chatted over coffee, and Daniel offered nods, shrugs, and a few hand gestures for his part. It was comforting and reassuring to him...like knowing Crane had driven home on almost no sleep, seeing Adam in the emergency room, and finding Evan at his bedside. It made him feel necessary and loved.

After the extended breakfast, his brothers headed off to whatever they planned to work on that day. Daniel was told to rest and recuperate. Feeling pampered, he planted loud European air kisses on their cheeks and made them laugh. He settled on the sofa with a cup of tea. Hannah asked if Daniel wanted anything special for supper as she was heading out on the grocery run. Hannah was a good cook and anything she made was great. He offered to go along, but she told him to get some rest. She made sure he was comfortable on the sofa and then headed out.

He double checked his math homework and read ahead a chapter in history. Then he worked on lyrics for his latest song, glad he could hear the melody in his head. When Hannah returned, he helped her with the bags and then put together sandwiches for lunch. Turned out, making sandwiches with one hand was time consuming.

Mealtime was quick but enjoyable. His brothers updated them on their morning. The engine in the truck was acting up, and Brian tried to describe the noise. Daniel couldn't quite puzzle it out and indicated he'd look at it later. Brian made a salient point that Daniel only had one hand. Daniel pointed to himself and held up one finger, and then he pointed to Brian's hands one at a time and held up the second and third fingers. Between them, they had three hands.

Daniel had intended to work on the truck after lunch, but he ended up falling asleep on the couch. He didn't wake up till Ford and Guthrie got home from school. They were full of questions about the fight and the hospital, and he did his best to answer. When they headed out to afternoon chores, Daniel took stock. He couldn't spend the entire day on the sofa.

Brian had left the truck and gone to work on something else, evidently waiting on Daniel. Daniel cranked the engine. He heard what Brian tried to describe at lunch and thought he knew what was wrong. He just needed to find a couple extra hands.

Guthrie had just about finished his chores, and Daniel motioned him over. Daniel cranked the engine again and indicated that Guthrie should listen. Soon, his younger brother was able to distinguish the odd noise. Daniel pointed to Guthrie, himself, and then the engine.

"You mean we're gonna fix it together?"

Daniel nodded, and the two of them went to work. It took a while to work out a communication system, but pretty soon, they had it cold. They were making progress when Evan and Ronnie came down to the shed.

"Hey, Daniel. How ya feeling?"

Daniel gave his friend a thumbs up.

"We heard what the doc said."

Daniel shrugged and sighed in frustration. All day he'd thought off and on about how useless he was going to be to the band.

"Listen, don't worry about it. We're gonna practice. We'll get by. Just rest your throat 'cause we'll need you back as soon as you're able."

Daniel felt like he was letting them down. He either sang or had a guitar thing in almost every song. They would really be scraping bottom for material that didn't need major input from him. But there was nothing for it. He wouldn't even be talking for the rest of the week, much less singing.

At any rate, his friend said goodbye, and Evan headed off to his own chores. Daniel and Guthrie got back to the truck, and the afternoon passed quickly. Brian showed up to help, and Guthrie told him to get lost 'cause _he and Daniel_ were gonna fix it. And by suppertime, that's exactly what had happened. The engine was purring when Guthrie slammed the hood down, his face glowing in triumph. He gave Daniel a big hug; he couldn't wait to tell the family he'd fixed the truck.

Evan poked his head in the bathroom just as Daniel was trying to figure out how to wash one hand without getting his splint wet. They ended up getting in a small water fight, and then Evan washed all three hands together. Daniel was just glad he'd changed into sweats; buttons weren't an issue anymore.

At supper, Guthrie gushed about the truck and how Daniel had 'told' him what was wrong. He tried to credit Daniel, but Daniel just kept pointing back that Guthrie had done most of the work. The family heaped praise on the youngest brother and aimed proud looks at Daniel for finding a way to get the truck fixed and involving Guthrie in the process. He often felt left out as he was younger and still too small to do some of the bigger jobs around the ranch. He tended to think he wasn't pulling his weight and that his brothers didn't 'need' him. Daniel had dealt with both issues in one fell swoop. And the fact that Daniel couldn't have gotten the job done otherwise was only the truth.

After supper, Crane headed to a Co-op meeting and took Ford to a friend's house to work on a school project. Daniel, Evan, and Guthrie settled at the kitchen table to do homework. Daniel tried to concentrate, but his thoughts kept returning to the gig. In the end, he gave it up as a lost cause. Crane and Ford still weren't back when he headed upstairs.

Despite the nap, Daniel was tired. And feeling low. Evan came in his room.

"I put paste on your toothbrush. It's on the sink."

Daniel just looked at Evan and breathed a laugh.

"Listen, don't worry about the band. They'll get it together. Ronnie was telling me they were going to practice really hard. They'll be able to cover for you. Nothing you can do anyhow."

Daniel nodded and cupped Evan's neck, pulling their foreheads together. Not a hug really, but it said what Daniel couldn't.

Evan smiled, "Listen, I remember how heavy Crane sleeps, and he didn't get much shut eye last night. If you need something, just throw a boot against the wall."

Daniel broke a full grin and shoved Evan out of his room as his brother laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel went back to school on Friday and was picking up ways to deal with just one and a half hands. His 'sweet and thoughtful' youngest brother made him a sign for his teachers_..."Don't ask me questions. I can't talk."_ And provided a string so Daniel could wear it around his neck. With that kind of love... Anyhow, his friends—and teachers—got a big kick out of it. The note from Doctor Meade took care of any real problems.

Ronnie caught up with him at lunch and said practice had gone really well. One or another of the band covered his singing and picking, and they also pulled out some old stuff from before Daniel started writing songs. Daniel smiled and offered encouragement. There really wasn't much else he could do other than be there the following night to cheer them on.

Crane and Ford cut out again Friday night. Daniel sat at the piano desperate for music. It wasn't really his instrument—Crane was the only one who'd inherited their mother's talent—but Daniel could finger the melodies of a few songs. In minutes, Evan picked up the banjo, and Adam grabbed a guitar. Brian pulled out his harmonica, and Hannah and Guthrie sang. It was almost as good as playing his own music, and Daniel was grateful to his family.

Saturday, he and Crane checked fences. That afternoon, Daniel and Evan went to town to pick up a feed order. Evan did his best to distract Daniel with stories about his crazy friends at rodeo school. But Daniel couldn't help but think about the band.

When they sat down for dinner that night, Adam took one look and asked what was wrong. Daniel tried to shake him off, but Evan had an answer.

"He's worrying about the band. He's been moping about it_ all_ _day_."

"That right, Sport?"

Daniel aimed an evil eye at Little Brother. Big Mouth never did know when to shut up. And he wasn't _moping._ Daniel looked back to Adam and shrugged wryly.

"Come on, Dan'l, they'll be fine. They been practicing for two whole days." Leave it to Brian to make the understatement of the year. _Two whole days_ of practice ought to fix everything, right? Daniel raised a skeptical brow at the idea.

Hannah, the peacemaker, had a suggestion. "Listen, you're gonna go watch 'em tonight, aren't you? What if we all went? That would give them a built in cheering section. I mean, there's strength in numbers. We can make a heck of a lot of noise when we decide to."

Daniel looked around uncertainly. He didn't want them to waste their evening at a honky-tonk if they really didn't want to go, but they were all smiling and nodding. Brian and Evan started yakking about meeting girls. Everybody seemed enthusiastic or at least willing. Daniel smiled and nodded acceptance and winked his thanks to Hannah. A cheering section in the bag would certainly help out if things weren't going well on stage.

So after supper, they piled into the truck and headed out to Darryl Thompkins' place, The Belt Buckle. Daniel went back stage to wish the band luck and let them know the rest of the Circle Bar Seven was there to cheer them on. Still, even with the entire McFadden family there, Daniel was nervous for them.

Thompkins came in to check on Daniel. He'd seemed worried that Daniel might sue since it happened in _his_ parking lot with _his_ customers that were drunk on _his_ beer. Daniel tried to indicate he held no grudges, but Thompkins still fluttered around. Of course, it got the family great seats in front of the stage, so maybe it was worth putting up with his hovering.

When the band came out, the crowd was ready. Word had apparently gotten around about the show Wednesday night. The place was packed.

Johnnie, on electric guitar, stepped forward. "We want to thank y'all for coming out tonight. Unfortunately, our lead singer, Daniel McFadden, had an...incident, you might say. Upshot is, he can't sing for the next few weeks, and he won't be playing guitar for a couple months.

"That left us with a problem 'cause he's kind of a big part of our team here. Now, when a coach has a player go down with an injury, he looks to his bench for a substitute. And that's what we decided to do."

Daniel was really confused by this point. No one had mentioned anything about a replacement. Surely, they would have said something. What was going on?

"Now, for those of you who don't know, Daniel McFadden has _six_ brothers. And _all_ of 'em are better looking than he is." That got a big laugh, and Daniel couldn't wait to see where Johnny was going with this. "And the whole dang family sings and plays music. So we got a couple of his brothers to fill in tonight. Crane and Ford, why don't you boys come on up and help us out?"

Daniel looked at Crane and Ford in astonishment. They just gave him cheesy grins and hopped up on stage. Crane pulled out his guitar, and Ford opened up his fiddle. Co-op meetings and school projects! Ha! They'd gone off and practiced with the band! Daniel was completely dumfounded.

He sat in utter amazement as the band played the two hour set. They did old songs they hadn't done in forever, but they also did a lot of Daniel's new stuff as well. Crane sang lead on about a third, and Ford did the rest. Good heavens, but Ford had a beautiful tenor! And adding in his fiddle gave the band an extra depth that made them sound fantastic! His brothers sang back up when they weren't on lead, and Crane's able command of guitar more than covered Daniel's absence.

And the crowd ate it up! The McFaddens didn't need to lead the applause. It was a smash, all the way around. Daniel was bursting with pride, and his family was there to enjoy the whole show! He couldn't yell or clap, but he could pound the table and whistle just as loudly as anyone.

When they ended the set just after ten, the crowd kept calling for just one more. Johnnie finally said they had to get home—they had stock that needed tending! The crowd just hooted and clapped since most of them had the same problem.

"And we sure want to thank Daniel's brothers for pinch hitting tonight. We loved having 'em with us, but we sure did miss him being up here. Let's give a big round of applause for Crane and Ford McFadden for stepping in on short notice and hitting one out of the park!"

As the crowd applauded appreciatively, Crane and Ford shook Johnnie's hand and then came back off stage. Daniel was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and swept them into a three way hug.

Crane clasped Daniel's face with both hands and planted a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek. Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Crane's beard as he yelled to be heard above the crowd. "Hurry up and get better! That was fun, but this is _your_ job!"

Ford grinned on Daniel's other side, "Yeah! I _really_ don't want to do that again!"

Daniel could only imagine the smile on his face as he finally let go of his brothers. That they had practiced both nights with the band—just to ease Daniel's mind and help out—was pretty much the most incredible thing they'd ever done for him. What a family he had!

The rest of the band came down and were slapping Daniel, Crane, and Ford on the back, teasing them, thanking them, and insulting them all at once, still high on the energy of the crowd. Daniel aimed a look of mock anger at Ronnie for being in on the trick, but he was still so stunned that he could never be mad over the great surprise. And his whole family had been in on it! Hannah's suggestion at supper that they all come to the show had been part of the ruse. Sneaky McFaddens. They had really gotten him good!

**SB4SB**

At breakfast, the family was still talking about the show. Crane and Ford were soundly applauded again for their excellent performances. And teased as well, of course. Daniel really wanted to know who'd convinced Ford to get up on stage for two hours. That took some work.

Daniel was trying out whispering this morning. He motioned a circle in the air to include the whole table. "All right. Who's idea?"

Guthrie, of course, could be counted on to clown. "Breakfast? We have it pretty much every day, Daniel. I think it was God's idea."

Ford elbowed him while the rest of the family groaned at the bad joke. Daniel gave Ford a thumbs up for passing out appropriate punishment.

Another whisper attempt. Not much pain either. "Last night?"

They all just looked around the table innocently, hemmed and hawed, shrugged, and looked to the heavens for an answer. Responses started being tossed around.

Adam began, "Uuuhhh, Crane, was it you?"

"Think it was Brian."

"Me? Come on, I'm a dumb ole cowboy. Guth?"

"Don't look at me; I'm just a kid. Evan?"

"Come on, I've been trailing around after Silent Sam for two days. Must've been Ford."

" They had to drag me kicking and screaming on that stage. I'd never think up something like that. Hannah?"

"I see and hear nothing around here, but if I was guessing, I'd have to say..."

Daniel enjoyed the continued show the family was putting on for his benefit, but he really was curious to find out who came up with the idea. His guess was Crane.

"If I were a betting woman, I'd have to put my money on... Evan."

Daniel looked at Evan…who wouldn't meet his gaze; that was the first clue. Little Brother never could look anyone in the eye and lie convincingly. Evan shook his head no, but he wouldn't come right out and deny it. That was the second clue. And the rest of the family's silence as they smiled, glancing back and forth, and then finally nodding was the third and final strike.

Evan finally glanced at Daniel with a half grin and then flashed a look around the table. "Diablo's fetlock was a little swollen yesterday. I won't be long." He was out the door in a split second.

Huh-uh! No way was he skittering out to check some non-existent injury to his horse! Daniel scrambled in pursuit. As he ran out the door, Adam yelled, "Don't kill your brother before church! I don't want to be late again!"

He caught up with Evan at the corral when Evan didn't jump the fence in his good clothes. Daniel trapped him with an arm on either side, and Evan let out a sigh of resignation as he turned around.

Daniel looked at him with exasperation. "You?" he whispered.

Evan looked like he'd rather shovel manure, but he finally shrugged a nod.

Daniel just looked the question. He didn't need to say it.

Evan focused on the horizon. "I had a long time to think about it at the hospital; that chair was _really_ something. The guys told me how great the show was and about your gig, and they didn't know what they were gonna do. And I knew you'd worry. So I talked to Crane and then Ronnie. Crane convinced Ford. And they practiced Thursday and Friday. They did all the work."

Daniel just stared at Evan. Little Brother brushed it off like it was nothing. Like everything else. From Evan's point of view, it was no big deal. No job was too big or small or dirty or embarrassing if a brother needed help. And the whole family saw it the same way. They were all in on it—the surprise of Daniel's life—helping out however they could. Even Ford with his stage fright.

How lucky Daniel felt to be part of this family! To know they would take care of any need. That everyone played their part. Evan finally stood silent.

Daniel swept him into a hug. His voice was a little ragged. "Thank you, Little Brother."

Evan's voice expressed surprise. "I didn't do anything." But he returned the embrace till they heard Adam calling from the front, "Come on, you two! I told you I don't want to be late!"

Their smiles matched each other as they broke apart. Evan quirked a brow. "We'd better git, or they're gonna come after us."

Daniel nodded, and they headed around to climb in the truck with the rest of the family.


End file.
